Patent Literature No. 1 discloses that a semiconductor manufacturing device using plasma, such as a plasma etching device or a plasma CVD device is provided with an electrostatic chuck device for fixing a plate-shaped sample such as a wafer, and a plasma irradiation mechanism for irradiating the fixed plate-shaped sample with plasma.
In the electrostatic chuck device, an adhesion layer is formed between an electrostatic chuck part having a placing surface on which a plate-shaped sample is placed and a cooling base part for cooling the electrostatic chuck part such that the electrostatic chuck part and the cooling base part are bonded together. Further, the electrostatic chuck device has a plurality of through-holes penetrating the electrostatic chuck part, the adhesion layer, and the cooling base part.
Further, there is a case of operating the plasma irradiation mechanism in a state where the plate-shaped sample is not placed on the electrostatic chuck part, and even in such a case, there is a case where plasma (radicals) from the plasma irradiation mechanism infiltrates into the through-holes.
The adhesion layer between the electrostatic chuck part and the cooling base part in the through-hole is exposed to the plasma infiltrated into the through-hole, and thus the compositional components of the adhesion layer are subjected to damage or the like. Therefore, there is a concern that consumption of the adhesion layer or deterioration of a bonding high degree may occur. If the adhesion layer deteriorates, it becomes difficult to uniformly control the heat transfer coefficient between the electrostatic chuck part and the cooling base part. Further, there is a case where dielectric breakdown occurs due to conduction between the plasma and the cooling base part.
Patent Literature No. 1 discloses, as a method of preventing such deterioration, a technique of preventing direct exposure of an adhesion layer between an electrostatic chuck part and a cooling base part by disposing a tubular sleeve in a through-hole.
However, in order to manufacture a high-quality plate-shaped sample, an electrostatic chuck device is required in which it is possible to more uniformly control the heat transfer coefficient between an electrostatic chuck part and an cooling base part.